Surprizes
by storyofagirl
Summary: Manny is pregnant and her parents send her away to live with her cousin and her cousin's daughter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own degrassi and blah, blah, blahdee, blah, but I do own all new characters that I add in.  
  
Anything _italics_ is what Manny is thinking  
  
_I knew my parents would be mad at me, but I never expected this. How could they send me away? I thought they loved me. But apparently not enough to let me stay at home during the scariest time of my life. Since I'm so terrified they send me of to some relative I don't even know. I've never heard of a cousin Carla before. Oh well, I don't know half of my cousin's names anyways. I still can't believe this is happening_.  
  
Manny's mind was jumping everywhere on the bus to her cousin's house. Manny was pregnant and her parents gave her 2 choices.  
  
Choice 1- Have an abortion  
  
Choice 2- Go off somewhere else and have the baby. Then give it up for adoption.  
  
Manny picked choice 2. She wanted to just have an abortion and try to forget all about it, go back to being a normal teenager. But she just couldn't do it. So now she had to go and live with a total stranger and start a new school, which wasn't so bad. That way no one at Degrassi would have to know about this.  
  
The bus stopped and Manny grabbed her bags and headed off the bus.  
  
_Great, I don't even know who i'm looking for. This should be fun.  
_  
Then some one walked up to her.  
  
**Person**- Excuse me, are you Manny Santos?  
  
**Manny**- Ya, I am  
  
**Person**- Hi, I'm Carla Santos, your hostess for the next 9 months.  
  
Manny laughs a little  
  
**Manny**- Hi, and thanks for letting me stay with you.  
  
_Might as well be polite. I'm gonna be here for a while._  
  
Carla picks up one of Manny's 2 bags and Manny grabs the other. They start walking towards Carla's car.  
  
**Carla**- No problem, I know exactly what you're going through.  
  
**Manny**-You do?  
  
_How can she know what i'm going through? I'm in 9th grade and I'm pregnant.  
_  
**Carla**- I had my daughter when I was your age.  
  
**Manny**- Really?  
  
**Carla**- Yep, and my parents reacted the same way yours did. They were even more thrilled when I told them I decided not to put my daughter up for adoption.   
  
**Manny**- So, how old is she?  
  
**Carla**- Your age  
  
**Manny**- Really?  
  
The two enter Carla's car.  
  
**Carla**- Yep, her name is Cheya and you two will be sharing a room. Sorry, 'bout that but it's only a two bedroom apartment.  
  
**Manny**- That's ok  
  
_Great an apartment, that equals tiny, and I get to share a room with some girl I don't even know. This should be wonderful._  
  
Once they get to the apartment Carla gives Manny a tour around the apartment.  
  
_Wow, this is nice for an apartment._ (A/N- think Jimmy's apartment)  
  
**Carla**- And here is your room.  
  
Inside the room there is 2 beds. The right side of the room is totally empy except for a neatly made bed and an empty dresser. On the left side of the room the walls are covered with posters to the extent that you can't even see one bit of the of the paint. The bed is unmade, the floor is covered in clothes, the dresser drawers are open with clothes hanging out of them, and the vanity has make-up and hair styling supplies spewed all over it.  
  
**Carla**- As you can tell Cheya isn't very neat.  
  
**Manny**- Couldn't of guessed.  
  
**Carla**- Well try and make yourself at home. I have to go to work and Cheya should be home soon since she was suposed to be home an hour ago.  
  
Carla leaves the room, and then Manny hears the click of the apartment door shutting.  
  
A/N- Not a very interesting first chapter but it gets better in chapter 2, coming soon to a computer near you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Manny finally got done unpacking all of her things and putting them in the empty dresser.  
  
_I definitely didn't bring enough clothes. Well I'm going to be growing out of them soon, so maybe I did bring enough._  
  
Click, thunk.  
  
_What was that?_  
  
**Girl**- Oh it's no big deal.  
  
**Boy**- You know one day something could happen to you and no one would know. We'd all just think you were staying out late.  
  
**Girl**- Nothing's gonna happen to me, 'kay. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself you know.  
  
**Boy**- Sure you can, but that doesn't mean that you'll live 'til tomorrow.  
  
**Girl**- Quit worring about me. You were with me the whole time and so was Riley. Is that what happens when your 15, you get old, and start worring.  
  
**Boy**- No that's what happens when you've known you all of your life.  
  
**Girl**- You can go home now, you know.  
  
**Boy**- No I can't.  
  
**Girl**- Why, you think some psychopath is in here waiting to kill me.  
  
**Boy**- No  
  
**Girl**- Then what.  
  
**Boy**- You have my keys.  
  
**Girl**- Here you go now bye.  
  
**Boy**- Bye  
  
There's a clink of keys hitting the counter top in the kitchen. Then the footsteps sound as if the girl is walking towards the bedroom. The girl walks into the bedroom without even noticing Manny. She is wearing hot pink sweat pants and a black tank top. Her skin is a little bit darker than Manny's and she has medium brown hair.  
  
_That must be Cheya. Interesting kinda person._  
  
**Manny**- Hey  
  
The girl jumps and turns around to see Manny sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.  
  
**Girl**- What the ...., oh, don't ever do that again. You must be that pregnant chick.  
  
**Manny**- Umm....yeah, but I prefer Manny.  
  
**Girl**- Oh sorry Manny, I'm Cheya in case you couldn't guess.  
  
**Manny**- I kind of assumed.  
  
**Cheya**- So, where are you from.  
  
**Manny**- Toronto, didn't your mom tell you?  
  
**Cheya**- Probably, but I don't listen very well. Toronto is a nice town. Way better than this little town.  
  
**Manny**- How small is this place anyways.  
  
**Cheya**- 13,000 something, its pretty small. At least compared to Toronto. You should have fun at school tomorrow.  
  
**Manny**- Why?  
  
**Cheya**- Well, good ole principal Baldy is tons of fun.  
  
**Manny**- Baldy?  
  
**Cheya**- Yeah, he's bald, and this is just a tip. Don't call him that. He doesn't like it too much.  
  
**Manny**- Ok, thanks. So, who were you talking to before?  
  
**Cheya**- Huh? Oh, you mean him. That's Jake Kelley, my, our next door neighbor. He's just a knock away. No, really, he's just a knock away.  
  
Cheya walks over and knocks on wall. Manny hears a knock back.  
  
_Wow, these walls must be thin.  
_  
**Cheya**- See  
  
**Manny**- These walls can't be too thick  
  
**Cheya**- Well, not this one anyway. I can introduce you to him after you to him after your school tour tomorrow.  
  
**Manny**- Why can't you just introduce me to him during the tour  
  
**Cheya**- 'Cause Baldy would never let me give a school tour if I was the last person at that school.  
  
**Manny**- Why not?  
  
**Cheya**- He picks "good" students to do the school tours for the new kids.  
  
**Manny**- I take it that's not you.  
  
**Cheya**- Definitely not! I should give tours though. I know that school better than anyone else, especially Baldy's office.  
  
**Manny**- Maybe you could convince him to let you give office tours.  
  
**Cheya**- He'd say I'm in there too much as it is. Then he'd try to get me to join the school newspaper or something school spirity  
  
**Manny**- I use to be on the spirit squad at my old school.  
  
**Cheya**- Your school probably had a reason to support school activities, like actually winning.  
  
**Manny**- Yeah, our school teams were pretty good.  
  
**Cheya**- Well, ours aren't, just a fore warning. In case you even think about joining our spirit squad.  
  
**Manny**- You call yours spirit squad too.  
  
**Cheya**- I don't even know if we have one. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Sorry for not updating but I've been feeling really depressed. I call it post-dramatic-I'm stuck with my family-stress-dissorder.

Ring Ring  
  
**Cheya**- Stupid phone.  
  
Cheya walks over to her bed and pulls a phone out from under it.  
  
**Cheya**- Hey  
  
**Cheya**- Oh, it's you.  
  
**Cheya**- No, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it was Riley or some one. No, I didn't mean it like that.  
  
**Cheya**- Mo-m, I'm sorry.  
  
**Cheya**- We got hungry.  
  
**Cheya**- I know that's why I was supposed to come home.  
  
**Cheya**- Yes, I'm sorry.  
  
**Cheya**- What!?  
  
**Cheya**- Yes, I realize you were worried but...  
  
**Cheya**- Still a week.  
  
_If I did that my parents would ground me for a month.  
_  
**Cheya**- Fine.  
  
**Cheya**- Since I can't go out can some of the girls come over, just so Manny can meet them.  
  
**Cheya**- Yes, I know, but that's no reason to punish her.  
  
**Cheya**- Fine  
  
**Cheya**- Ok.  
  
**Cheya**- I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
**Cheya**- Yep, I know, no parties, yep, no boys, yes I know.  
  
**Cheya**- Goodbye Mother.  
  
**Cheya**- Yes, goodbye.  
  
Cheya finally hangs up.  
  
**Cheya**- That took long enough. Mom's not gonna be coming home tonight she had to make a quik trip to some city some where for some kind of meeting thing. Very last minute. So, naturally it's time to call everyone and find a place to meet.  
  
**Manny**- I thought your mom said no parties.  
  
**Cheya**- She said not to throw any parties. She didn't say not to go to any parties. She'll never even know we were gone I've done this a hundred times before. She makes her last check up call at 10:00 p.m. so after that we can leave, and she'll never know.  
  
**Manny**- You sure it'll work.  
  
**Cheya**- Positive, I've never been caught, and this happens every time she goes on business trips. Which is like once a week, and I've been doing it since I was 12. Trust me, it works.  
  
**Manny**- O.k., what are you waiting for? Start calling.  
  
_This is just what I need, some adventure. That way I won't have to worry about being pregnant for a while._  
  
**Cheya**- Hi, is Riley there? Oh, ok, I'll call there, thanks Mrs. Todd.  
  
**Cheya**- She's at Ashlee's.  
  
**Manny**- Who's Ashlee?  
  
**Cheya**- A girl.  
  
**Manny**- No duh.  
  
**Cheya**- She works on the newspaper.  
  
**Cheya**- Hi, is Ashlee there. Hey Ash, we need a meeting time, can't get out. Ok, I'll call him, great, see you at 10:30, bye.  
  
**Cheya**- Now to call Jake.  
  
**Cheya**- Hi, yeah, usual time, no, I'm going to. I'm not but Riley probably will. I don't know why, cause she's Riley. If you don't want to than don't come. No one is making you. She won't be able to either so don't feel lonley. Fine, keep an eye on me. I'm not a baby you know. I have self control. Quit acting like my older brother, your my friend. You will, great, ok then, bye.  
  
**Cheya**- I sware, one of these days he's gonna be telling me what to wear. That will be the day I kill him.  
  
**Manny**- What's he so worried about.  
  
**Cheya**- Oh just a little incident last time we got together at night. It won't happen again though. Anyway, everyone's coming so you'll be able to meet everyone right away.  
  
**Manny**- Who is everybody exactly.  
  
**Cheya**- Well, there's me, Britni, Ashlee, Madison, Riley, and Jake. Want more detail?  
  
**Manny**- Sure we have time to waste.  
  
**Cheya**- Ok, Britni Collins is editer of the newspaper. She's really smart and friendly, gets good grades, that kind of stuff. Next, there's Ashlee Daniels. She works under Britni on the newspaper and is smart too, a lot like Britni. Then, there is Madison Lawrence. She is really into clothes and stuff, but's still a lot smarter than me. After that, there's Riley Todd. She's a lot like me, not so smart, and likes to have fun. Last, is Jake Kelley, he's a year older than me and I've known him since, well, forever.  
  
_I knew Emma forever. I really screwed up. Can I ever fix things? Probably not, I've messed everything up. I don't think I can fix any of it. What have I done?_  
  
**Cheya**- Manny? Are you ok?  
  
**Manny**- Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
**Cheya**- You just seemed out of it.  
  
**Manny**- I'm ok.  
  
**Cheya**- I'm gonna go get us something to eat. Pizza fine?  
  
**Manny**- Yeah  
  
**Cheya**- Ok, I'll order us some.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not writing sooner.

After ordering the pizza.  
  
**Cheya**- Maybe we'll get lucky and a cute pizza guy will come to our door!  
  
**Manny**- Maybe  
  
**Cheya**- We should flirt with him.  
  
**Manny**- Totally, what fun would it be if we didn't. Where were you all of my life?  
  
**Cheya** (sarcastically)- Waiting for you my love.  
  
**Manny**- It's almost been 30 minutes.  
  
**Cheya**- So where is the pizza guy?  
  
**Manny**- Exactley  
  
**Cheya**- He's getting his tip docked, unless he makes up for it by being totally gorgeous.  
  
**Manny**- Then he gets a bonus.  
  
**Cheya**- Exactley  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Cheya and Manny walk over to the apartment door and open it.  
  
**Pizza Girl**- One large pepperoni pizza.  
  
**Cheya**- Here  
  
Cheya hands the pizza girl the money, and the pizza girl hands her the pizza and leaves.  
  
**Manny**- I can't believe it was a girl.  
  
**Cheya**- What were the chances?  
  
Cheya and Manny finish their pizza.  
  
**Cheya**- Now, it's time to get ready.  
  
**Manny**- But what to wear.  
  
**Cheya**- Here's the ground rules. Number one, no bright colors, it makes it easier for people to see us and tell my mom about it later. Number 2, nothing that looks like you're gonna go off and have sex with the first guy you see. Mom, will definitely find out about that.  
  
**Manny**- So what am I supposed to wear?  
  
**Cheya**- Something casuel, sort of like you had to run a last minute errand.  
  
**Manny**- What kind of errand?  
  
**Cheya**- Like you need to walk down to the gas station a block away and buy some milk.  
  
**Manny**- I don't think I have anything like that.  
  
**Cheya**- Then you can borrow some of my stuff.  
  
Cheya starts digging through her dresser and pulls out a pair of black sweatpants that say CUTIE on the butt, a pair of charcoal gray sweatpants that say ANGEL on the butt, a black tank top, and a charcoal gray tank top.  
  
**Cheya**- Cutie pants or Angel pants?  
  
**Manny**- Cutie  
  
Cheya throws the Cutie pants and the black tank top over to her.  
  
_Black isn't really my style but just for one night it can be._  
  
Cheya and Manny change and walk over to the apartment door.  
  
**Cheya**- Now act casual  
  
**Manny**- Act like I'm going to a gas station.  
  
**Cheya**- Right.  
  
Cheya and Manny leave the apartment, walk over to the elevator, go down to the main floor, and walk out a side door.  
  
_We're in the parking lot. What are we going to do? Borrow a car?  
_  
Cheya leads Manny over to a sidwalk path. There was a sign that said "To Pine Lake".  
  
_Pine Lake? Who came up with that?  
_  
**Manny**- Won't there be other people there? People that know your mom?  
  
**Cheya**- No, it's just a lake that the guy that owned the apartments made. No one ever goes there, at least not at night. It's not much to look at.  
  
Manny and Cheya get to the lake.  
  
_She's right it's not much to look at._  
  
The lake is small. At least smaller than any lake Manny's ever seen. There isn't anything really exceptional about it.  
  
**Cheya**- Manny, this way.  
  
Manny sees Cheya walking towards a group of people and quickly follows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheya**- Everybody, this is Manny.  
  
**Everybody**- Hey.  
  
**Jake**- Cheya, I need to talk to you.  
  
**Cheya**- And what if I don't want to talk to you about what I know you want to talk about.  
  
**Jake**- Cheya, come on, be reasonable.  
  
**Cheya**- I am being reasonable.  
  
**Riley**- Just go with him, I'm sick of listening to you two.  
  
Cheya glares at Riley.  
  
**Riley**- Okay then don't, just argue somewhere else.  
  
**Madison**- Everyone that wants them to go talk somewhere else raise your hand.  
  
Jake, Riley, Madison, Britni, & Ashlee all raise their hands.  
  
**Madison**- That's 5 to 2, you're going Cheya.  
  
**Cheya**- I think it's time for new friends.  
  
**Riley**- Very funny, now go.  
  
Cheya doesn't move.  
  
**Riley**- Cheyann Krystine Santos I order you to go this second.  
  
**Cheya**- Never use my full name.  
  
**Riley**- Don't make me say it again.  
  
Jake grabs Cheya's arm.  
  
**Jake**- Let's go.  
  
**Cheya**- I'm not gonna forget you guys did this, be fore warned.  
  
Jake and Cheya leave.  
  
**Manny**- What was that all about?  
  
**Britni**- Not quite sure.  
  
**Ashlee**- But we have our theories.  
  
**Riley**- Okay, what we know for sure is that Cheya and Jake went to a party, they both got drunk, and something happened.  
  
**Manny**- What kind of something?  
  
**Madison**- We don't know.  
  
**Manny**- Weren't any of you there?  
  
**Riley**- Well, I was but I left before she did. She was fine when I left. I never saw Jake there.  
  
**Manny**- Didn't she tell you guys anything?  
  
**Ashlee**- She told us that she must have drank a lot because she doesn't remember any of it.  
  
**Britni**- And Jake either remembers something or his friends told him something.  
  
**Madison**- He's been paranoid ever since.  
  
**Riley**- Well duh he likes her.  
  
**Manny**- They act like brother and sister though, don't they?  
  
**Madison**- Just really watch them once, you'll be able to see it.  
  
**Riley**- Yeah, it's so obvious that Brad and Jennifer really love each other.  
  
**Ashlee**- What are talking....oh yeah it's so obvious.  
  
Manny turns around to see to see Cheya walking back towards them and Jake right behind her. Now they're yelling at each other.  
  
**Jake**- Cheya  
  
**Cheya**- I don't believe you....you...you...you...oh just shut up!  
  
**Jake**- Cheya just wait a second.  
  
**Cheya**- What don't you understand about shut up!  
  
**Jake**- We need to talk!  
  
**Cheya**- No, you need to leave me alone!  
  
**Jake**- We're going to have to talk about it eventually!  
  
**Cheya**- Damn it Jake, just leave me alone!  
  
**Riley**- Just calm down, both of you.  
  
**Jake**- This doesn't involve you Riley!  
  
**Manny**- Cheya, why don't we go back to the apartment.  
  
**Cheya**- Yeah, I wanna go back.  
  
Manny realizes that Cheya is crying, so does Jake.  
  
**Jake**- Cheya, it's..it's okay.  
  
**Cheya**- No it isn't.  
  
Manny and Cheya start walking back to the apartment. They go into the apartment and to their room.  
  
**Manny**- Do you wanna talk about it?  
  
**Cheya**- No, and when he calls hang up.  
  
**Manny**- Okay 


End file.
